1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to laundry equipment, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus, system, and method for dispensing the detergents, bleach, fabric conditions, and other such laundry chemicals normally used in an automatic washing machine.
2. Background Information
We often dispense laundry chemicals into the washing machine by carrying them to the washing machine, opening the washing machine lid, and pouring in measured amounts. We add detergent and bleach at the very beginning of a wash cycle in this way and then stand by to add the fabric conditioner during a rinse cycle. But this procedure takes time and attention. It may involve separate coin-operated vending machines for the laundry chemicals, be somewhat frustrating and awkward, result in poorly measured quantities, and even involve spillage and potential liability for resulting damage.
Various automatic dispensing arrangements have been devised to alleviate these concerns, but they may include certain other drawbacks that need to be overcome. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,666 to Kleimola et al. describes an electrical control apparatus that independently actuates control valves for sequentially and automatically injecting various liquid products into a washing machine. This is accomplished with a trigger signal generating circuit.
The trigger signal generating circuit is synchronized with the washing machine cycle. It selectively actuates and deactuates solenoid-operated valves to allow injection at the desired point in the machine cycle. But this can involve relatively complicated componentry that cannot accommodate cycle interruptions such as may be caused by lifting the washing machine lid during the washing machine cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,520 to Jarvis et al. describes another existing system that includes an adaptor for controlling the injection of various liquid chemical additives. The adapter is connected to internal control circuits of the washing machine in order to pick up various signals that can be used for timing purposes. In other words, it is wired into the washing machine.
Thus, the adapter must be configured for the particular washing machine on which it is to be installed. In addition, installation involves internal connections that may invalidate the manufacturer warranties otherwise covering the washing machine. Moreover, in the case of such commercial use as a laundromat, installation may result in the need for Underwriter's Laboratory (UL) approval.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a better way of dispensing or injecting laundry chemicals automatically without the drawbacks mentioned above.